Sally meets Aidan
by AutobotBecks
Summary: Casper/Being Human


Sally meets Aidan

AB- A crossover I worked on while during classes last semester, Casper meets Wendy and Being Human, begins in the barn. I don't own BH or Casper!

OOOO

Aidan climbed out of his window, running from their cabin towards a barn in the distance. It seemed like a good place to hide out for a while. The old structure looked like it was barely holding on, its door leaned slightly and Aidan was careful to avoid touching it as he entered. What surprised the young witch is that he was not alone, there was a girl sitting on one of the hay bales kicking her feet lazily. He took a seat across from her and the girl's head snapped up to look at him in pure shock.

"I didn't think anyone else would come in here," the girl stammered as she stood up stepping away from him.

"I don't mind the company," Aidan tried to reassure her but she still stayed back. The longer he looked at her that was when he realized she could be seen through. "YOU'RE A GHOST!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," she shouted, trying to keep him calm. Aidan zapped his normal clothes on and held his wand at the ready.

"A witch," the ghost gasped before she disappeared.

Aidan jumped back, not knowing where she could have gone. "If you aren't going to hurt me, then show yourself."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone. Honestly, I don't even scare people." The ghost's voice came from somewhere else in the barn. When Aidan looked above him, he could see her head poking out from behind another hay bail.

"If you aren't going to do anything, why are you hiding?" Aidan questioned.

"You could hurt me," she replied shyly.

Aidan put his wand away. "I will not hurt you. Just come back down, we can talk for a while."

Before Aidan could say anything else, the ghost appeared in front of him causing the witch to jump back a bit. Instinctively Aidan reached for his wand but when he noticed that she did not jump at him, the witch offered her a hand. "I'm Aidan," He introduced himself to her.

At his words the ghost's face lit up with a brilliant smile. "Sally," she stated her name plainly taking his hand gingerly in hers hoping that the chill from the contact wouldn't bother him. Aidan squeezed her hand before letting her go. Sally stepped back and he noticed what she was wearing. The girl was wearing her pajamas, baggy pink pants that had small white flowers on them and a grey t-shirt that was snug on her with fluffy purple socks to keep the chill away. "Why are you dressed like that?" Aidan blurted before he could stop himself.

"This is what I died in," Sally answered plainly grabbing the hem of her shirt and rocking in place.

"How did you die?" Aidan paused realizing how personal the question might have been, "If you don't want to tell me I understand."

"No, it's alright. I got very sick. My family did all they could for me, but it did no good. I went in my sleep, freezing even though I was on fire and even after the darkness had claimed me; my spirit was not at rest." Sally stared at her feet as she spoke, trying to keep her eyes off Aidan. "They moved before I could find my way back to them and when I did my father had already died. I kept to the shadows watching out for them until my Aunt's died in a car accident. They were so happy to see me at first but it faded, death doesn't change much; you just become spookier. Can you really do magic?"

Aidan nodded enthusiastically. "I can show you but you it has to be something small. Don't move," He commanded quietly before he waved his hand and a small ring of daisies sprouted around where Sally stood and the ghost smiled at him. She charged at him and Aidan barely had a moment to react before the ghost hugged him tightly. "What about you? Have any ghostly super powers?"

In response Sally went invisible before floating off the ground and reappeared looking pale and distorted. Aidan took a step back, forcing Sally to giggle. "Sorry. I'm not trying to scare you, it's just most of our powers are made to do that."

Aidan offered Sally a hand before charging out of the barn and taking her towards the rest of the resort to have some fun.

Aidan let go of her as they got closer to the resort and when he looked behind him Sally was gone. He looked around but the ghost was nowhere to be seen, when Aidan opened his mouth to shout for her Sally laughed signaling her position. "Why are you invisible?"

"If someone else sees me and realizes that I'm a ghost, they will freak out and I really do not want to go through that again," Sally explained but Aidan could sense there was something else.

"Alright, so you're going to follow me?" Aidan questioned.

"Of course. I'll haunt you all day," Sally exclaimed.

Aidan nodded before he ran towards where a group of students were practicing archery, trying their hardest to aim for the targets that were a couple of yards away from them. Most of them were getting the hang of it when Aidan grabbed a bow and joined them, he was shaky and couldn't get the arrow into the right place until Sally helped him. The girl even guided his arrow into the center of the target causing the crowd around him to shout and applaud. Aidan could even catch Sally doing a little bow out of the corner of his eye, part of the scenery blurred in the sunlight and if you did not know any better it would not even catch your attention.

Once the other students got back to practicing, Sally did her second trick of the day grabbing one of the classmates arrows and stopping the shot mid-air. Everyone stared at it in shock before the shaft of the arrow shattered and it fell to the ground. Aidan decided that he needed to create a distraction, so he used his magic to send another one flying through the air and circling around the group. The arrow did loops and changed directions multiple times before it stopped in the center of the target puncturing the red circle.

Aidan laughed as he felt Sally sneak up behind him. "I did not mean for it to go that far," Sally explained.

"It's alright, but we should probably get out of here before people start asking questions though." He could feel the chill of her hand in his before she began pulling him away. Sally took him towards the arcade but when Aidan spotted Kat in there, he stopped the ghost in her tracks and got a better idea. The witch let go of the ghost and lead her back towards the edge of the resort.

"What are we going to do out here?" Sally asked.

"You'll see," Aidan hummed before he whistled and a black broomstick zoomed at them from out of nowhere. "We can go for a ride." The little witch held the broom steady for Sally and she made herself visible again looking at him with a bemused expression.

"I can fly on my own, you know," Sally commented.

Aidan got on his broom before patting the space behind him. "It isn't often that I get the chance to take anyone for a ride. Please, just humor me." Sally did as he asked and once her arm wrapped around him, they were off.

As they soared through the air Sally couldn't help but shift her position and let her feet dangle off the edge of the broomstick. She thought about jumping from the broom for a second or two before doing it. Aidan didn't notice at first but when he did, the broom came to a halting stop. Aidan looked around before he spotted Sally floating a little way in front of him.

"Don't do that!" Aidan shouted.

"Catch me if you can." Sally stuck her tongue out before she sped away, leaving Aidan to chase after her.

Sally lead the way for about ten minutes before Aidan leaned forwards enough to speed his broom up and grab a hold of the ghost's foot and pull her against him. She allowed him to hold her there until they landed near a bench close to the cabin Sally and her Aunts were haunting.

The two quickly took a seat next to one another. Aidan noticed that Sally looked more solid than she did when they first met. "Can I ask you a question?" He spoke in a quiet voice turning toward the ghost, who nodded in response. "Why do ghosts scare people?"

"My Aunts also told me it was to keep us safe. By scaring people, it usually keeps them away," Sally paused as if she was choosing next words carefully. "A frightened fleshie is a good fleshie, Annie always told me. We're different and humans don't handle anything different, they destroy it. Probably the same reason witches torment people, to hold them at a distance so they don't see behind the curtain."

Aidan understood what she was saying, humans tended to overreact when it came to supernatural beings, but he could not imagine anyone trying to hurt Sally. "That is why ghosts and witches should work together, the two of us have spent the whole day together and had fun. Why can't they?"

"I don't know Aidan. My Aunts won't listen to me so how are we going to get them together?" Sally questioned.

A flier for the upcoming dance crinkled in the wind and Aidan got off the bench to read the hot pink paper before tearing it off the bulletin board and running back towards Sally. "This is how, Josh and my Uncles will be all for a party, the only thing you have to do is convince your Aunts to go."

"I think, I know how to get them there," Sally responded before the two went to find Aidan's family.

As they walked Aidan could see Sally's eyes dart around making sure no one was looking her way, the ghost was beginning to fade into invisibility again when Aidan stopped her. "Sally you look almost as solid as I do. People will only stare right through you if you let them." He pulled her towards the pool, zapping a trench coat and hat to go incognito. "Just stand back, don't let my family see you."

Sally stopped towards the edge of the pool and decided to sit down to dangle her feet in the warm water. It was only when someone sat down next to her that Sally began to panic. Whoever it was put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at them and as soon as their eyes met Sally knew she needed to get out of there.

Aidan snuck behind where his family sat lounging on chairs close to the pool. "So this is what you guys call laying low, looking for threats and gathering information?"

Uncle Bishop was the first one to respond, "Didn't I tell you to stay in the cabin?"

"I'm going back there in a minute, but I just thought you three would like to know there's a dance tonight," Aidan explained before Uncle Mitchell got up and snatched the paper from his nephew.

"There will probably be a lot of girls there," Mitchell added absently.

"Plus a chance to make sure we weren't followed," Bishop stated trying to cover his bases before looking at Josh. "Get your brother back to the cabin and make sure he stays there."

Aidan watched as his brother stood up and took him by the arm. "Aidan, can't you listen for once?" Josh spoke in a hushed tone as they walked out of earshot of their Uncles.

"I'm sorry, I just got bored. I haven't used any magic. I even made friends with someone here," Aidan defended himself.

His statement caused Josh to stopped and stare him down. "We aren't here to make friends Aidan. We're in hiding. The three of us are trying to keep you safe, let's go back to the cabin."

"I have to get Sally," Aidan demanded. "Can we please take her with us?"

Josh sighed, "Fine, where is Sally at?"

Aidan pointed at the girl sitting at the edge of the pool, talking to another boy. Neither of the boys were paying attention as they approached Sally, only stopping when Aidan ran into Kat. "I'm sorry," The good witch muttered before trying to push past her but Kat stopped him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, sorry about earlier me and my brother get heated when it comes to arcade games," Kat responded touching his shoulder before adding, "There's a dance tonight and I want you to take me."

"I can't, sorry Kat. I'm grounded indefinitely," Aidan shot her down immediately. The girl scowled at him as he pushed past her and finally made it to Sally. "You ready to go?"

Sally nodded, but looked questioningly at Josh. Aidan mouthed, "My brother." The boy that sat down next to her cut in, not allowing Sally to move an inch without looking suspicious, "Sally you didn't tell me you knew this guy."

"Danny, let go. I didn't have to tell you anything," Sally rebutted with a certain level of venom lacing her tone.

Aidan could see the gears turning in Sally's head and if she used her ghost powers to get away it would blow a hole in their plan before it even started. Josh might be the nicest to him, but that did not mean he would take it easy on a ghost; it wouldn't matter to him whether Sally was friendly or not.

Just as Sally began to move a little Josh intervened. "If she asked you to let go, then you do it. Believe and know, you don't want to mess with me," Josh's voice sounded low, near a growl and Danny seemed to pale releasing Sally. The ghost shoved Danny into the pool before standing up and putting herself behind Aidan. "Are you alright Sally?"

Sally nodded, "Yes. Thank you for standing up for me."

Josh began to lead the two away from the pool, taking Aidan back to their cabin occasionally glancing around making sure the cost is clear. It didn't take them long to get back to the cabin that the witches were sharing and after Josh got Aidan inside he turned to look at Sally. "He needs to stay in the cabin," Josh stated firmly. "I can walk you back to your cabin if you'd like."

Sally shook her head trying to keep her nervousness at bay. "No, I'll be fine. It isn't that far from here actually." The ghost hoped that would be enough to get him to go on his way, Sally couldn't risk her Aunts getting wind of the witches being here yet if the plan was going to work at all.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you Sally," Josh responded before leaving her standing on the path in front of their house.

The ghost waited for Josh to be out of sight before she moved towards the house knocking on the window before Sally phased through the wall. She found Aidan sitting on the edge of his bed and typing on his laptop.

"So your family will be there tonight, now I need to figure out how to get my Aunts there," Sally mused aloud.

"It can't be that hard," Aidan stated.

"I think I know how to get them there." Sally floated off the ground a bit more as her spirits were lifted. "Are we going to meet at the dance later?"

Aidan nodded on response. "I will sneak out after my family leaves. Once they are gone, the three of them will be too busy trying to find a woman to spend the evening with to care where I am."

"I will see you there then," Sally promised before blinking out of the room.

Sally flew home as quickly as she could and hoped that her three Aunts were lurking around the cabin. The youngest ghost let out a sigh, when she saw all her Aunts lounging around the house. All three of them were doing different things Donna sat at the table eating leaving a messing on the floor, Nora lay on one of the beds more like floated above it and Annie walked around handing out cups of tea that would just run through them if they would drink it. Donna was the first one to take notice of Sally's presence, the oldest sister got up and stared her niece down.

"And where have you been?" Donna demanded.

"Aunt Donna, I just went for a fly. Although I did hear that there is a dance tonight," Sally answered.

"You want us to go out?" Nora asked in shock. "Sally, the slumber party ghost wants us to go out scaring tonight?"

"I just thought you would want a chance to defend your possession record," Sally rebutted.

Annie dropped a mug full of tea on the carpet in surprise. "Really? Somebody beat our record? It was super hard when we did it, fleshies aren't easy to control. Most of them fight back harder than you would expect."

"Get ready girls cause tonight we are breaking the record again," Donna stated.

Meanwhile Aidan watched his brother and Uncles out on suits and fix themselves up for the dance. He smiled knowing the surprise they had in store for them, but part of him hoped that his family and Sally's could get along just like they did.

"Aidan, we're leaving," Uncle Bishop stated. "Don't wait up for us and stay in the cabin," He commanded sternly before leaving the room with both Josh and Mitchell following him.

Once they were far enough away Aidan slid open the bedroom window and climbed out like he did earlier to follow the others to the dance. Whatever happened tonight Aidan knew he had to be there to witness it.

The ghostly trio searched for a few bodies to borrow and coincidently three women pulled up in a convertible. "Perfect," Donna commented with a huge smile on her face. The three ghosts jumped into their vessels easily, the three struggled for a moment before falling slack relaxing into the spirits control. "Start the timer Sally, this one is going to put us back in the record books."

Sally did as Aunt Donna asked and trailed behind them holding onto a small stopwatch unable to stop the small smile from gracing her features. The ghost followed her Aunts invisibly and went to find where Aidan was. She eventually found the witch hiding behind a fake plant watching his family mingle in the crowd.

"How is it going?" Sally spoke in a hushed tone, staying invisible so she wouldn't get spotted.

"Josh has the worst luck with girls. The last girl he spoke to spilled her punch down the front of his shirt. Even his magic didn't take the stain out all the way," Aidan explained. "Where are your Aunts?"

"There." Sally turned Aidan's head so he could see the three women who stepped in just as the song changed. Before either of them could say anything else the trios locked eyes with each other and slowly made their way to each other. It looked as if they were seeing the true forms of the girls before them, Sally couldn't hold back her grin as the trios merged clicking together into couples. Annie seemed to be absorbed into John Mitchell's universe and he thoroughly enjoyed her company, he smiled widely as her arm snuck around him lazily. Josh looked at Aunt Nora like she was an angel, the ghost was trying her best to pat the stain off the witches' shirt and thought with a bit of soap she could clean it. Uncle Bishop and Aunt Donna seemed to be in a hot debate about which of them was that better dancer. Donna told him, how light on her feet she is and always would be.

"Then I guess you'll have to prove it," Bishop announced as he grabbed her hand and took he towards the dance floor.

Seeing their families mingle and look happy together allowed them to release the breath they were holding. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but our plan just might work," Sally stated before Aidan turned to find where her voice came from.

"Let's go outside." Aidan took a guess at where the ghost stood and he managed grab her shoulder.

The two of them went outside and Aidan guided her to a nearby gazebo. Aidan looked around making sure the cost was clear before looking at Sally. "No one is around to see you, it'll be fine Sally," Aidan stated hoping it would bring her out of hiding. "Even if somebody does, nothing is going to happen if we're together."

Sally slowly appeared in front of him and for once he didn't flinch. "So what do you want to do?" Sally asked, floating ever so slightly off the ground.

Aidan took a moment to zap a suit on before offering Sally his hand. "I wanted to ask you for a dance," Aidan answered.

"I've never done anything like this before," Sally responded as she reluctantly took his hand and his other took hold of her waist. "At least you don't have to worry about me stepping on your feet."

Aidan nodded, smiling wildly as the music swelled around them. The two moved in sync rocking with the beat and spinning around slowly together. Sally watched her feet making sure her body did not rest against Aidan's; she knew her skin would chill him and in the night air he would get sick. Seeing her concentration on where she was, Aidan pulled Sally against him before releasing her to spin her in a circle.

"SO, this is being grounded?" Kat asked loudly. Neither of them had heard the girls approach, so the two shifted quickly Aidan putting himself between Kat and Sally. "Dancing outside with a freak in her pajamas? Put on something different, you are out here embarrassing yourself and Aidan."

"Don't Kat. Sally is the best friend I've ever had and I don't care what she is wearing," Aidan responded. "I would go back in there in my PJs and dance with her, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks about it."

Kat pouted, stomping her foot before storming away. Sally could see Danny waiting for her in the distance, he winked at the ghost when their eyes met and she covered her eyes with Aidan's shoulders trying to hide. The witch made sure the two were gone, once Kat and Danny were out of sight he let go of Sally, who he was holding unconsciously.

When Aidan opened his mouth to speak a huge crash could be heard from inside the tent. They glanced at each other before running back into the party. Donna, Nora and Annie were convulsing wildly to the loud beat of the song, Aidan's family stood close by trying to either dance with them. Sally twitched slightly with the beat as Aidan grabbed her arm trying to keep her still. "What's happening to them?" Aidan asked in confusion.

"They are losing control," Sally stated. "This is not good." She began drifting forwards, wanting to get to her Aunts to help them calm down. Aidan followed closely behind her. Donna looked at Sally and mouthed, "Get Annie." The oldest ghost grabbed onto Nora and pulled her out of the crowd. Sally propelled herself forwards, came up behind Annie placing a hand on her back and pushing her forwards. Aidan helped her since Annie resisted harder than the other two.

They barely got her out of there before the ghosts were forced out of their vessels. What the Aidan and Sally did not notice that his family followed them out. The women they had possessed screamed and ran away in terror, while the Aunts looked at the men they had danced with like they had been caught.

"Listen, we can explain," Donna spoke first hoping she could grab control of the situation before the men freaked out and ran from them.

"Dead girls," Mitchell chuckled. "Great just what we needed, along with Kemp, we've got bloody ghosts."

"Mitchell." Annie reached for him trying to keep the hurt she felt from her voice. He moved back from her and the three changed from their formal suits to their average old-time loose fitting garb.

Donna stepped forwards, the other two behind her looking more menacing than before. "Witches, I suggest you clear out. This place is not big enough for all of us," Donna growled. Her face began looking more like a corpse as she spoke, Donna was about to jump at them when Sally and Aidan stepped in-between their families.

"Aidan, you know these pillow cases?" Bishop asked, staring at his nephew in disbelief.

Aidan shook his head before stealing a glance at Sally. "I know Sally, they are her family." He avoided the angry glares from his family, keeping them two parties separate.

"Why would you do something like this?" Donna shouted in anger. "We've warned you about witches, yet you manage to find a coven of them and befriend one of them. Humans are one thing; they frighten easily but witches? Those broom jockeys lure spirits in and keep them around until they find use for them, then they dissipate you absorb your essence and thrive on it."

"Great idea Donna," Bishop shouted ignoring fact that the ghost's face was flush with anger. "We can summon up a few boxes and keep you until a use for you presents itself."

"No." Sally shook in frustration. "We did this because witches and ghosts don't have to hate each other. The six of you were getting along fine until my Aunts got forced out of their bodies."

"Tricking us wouldn't have and did not work. We would never have given your deadly godmothers the time of day without their vessels," Mitchell explained glaring right through Sally and in Annie's direction.

"You four need to get out of our sight now before we turn you into statues," Bishop threatened.

The three ghosts looked at each other before disappearing, leaving Sally standing there alone with the witches. Aidan leant towards Sally to whisper in her ear, "Meet me back here in twenty minutes, there is something important I have to tell you."

Sally nodded before she followed after her family. When she made it back to the cabin her three aunts were stomping across the room waiting for Sally to join them. The moment Donna looked at her Sally knew she was in a lifetimes worth of trouble. The eldest sister grabbed onto her niece and sat her down in a chair. "Explain. Give me a few reasons why I shouldn't give you over to Captain Hatch right now," Donna stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"We just wanted to prove that witches and ghosts can get along," Sally answered trying desperately to keep her voice even. "Please, don't send me back to Hatch." Her voice became small and Sally glanced over at Annie giving her doe eyes.

"We aren't-" Donna put a hand up to silence the Annie.

"We'll talk about it later." Donna glared at her two sisters before turning back towards her niece. "Sally," Donna began speaking more gently. "Do you have any idea the danger you've put us in?" Sally shook her head in response trying to avoid her Aunts disapproving gaze. "The four of us are already weakened by the lack of a house to haunt and now you've got a group of witches attention. It would be child's play for them to get rid of us, send all of us to the bad half of whatever happens next."

"They won't," Sally tried to defend Aidan and his family.

"You're right. They won't," Nora finally spoke up. "Everything will be fine Sally, the three of us are going to take care of it."

"What are you going to do?" Sally questioned getting up out of her chair and standing next to Annie.

"What we do best, scaring people." Donna smiled wildly. When Sally opened her mouth to argue, Donna picked her up and tossing her through the wall. "Go find some place safe and hide out, while us real ghosts scare off some witches."

Instead of doing what she was told, Sally went to find Aidan. He was waiting for her in the gazebo they danced in earlier. She joined him, sitting next to him on the ground.

"We might have a problem," Sally explained, hoping her warning would help him and the others.

Aidan nodded. "You're right. There's something I need to tell you," He paused to let Sally respond with a nod. "We can't afford a fight right now. The four of us are in hiding, there is a powerful witch after us and for some reason he wants to destroy me."

"Destroy you? Can he do that?" Sally questioned in shock.

"There is only one known way to destroy a witch," Aidan explained clicking the keys on his laptop. He turned the computer towards Sally, a swirling vortex filled the screen. "This is the mystic abyss, whatever goes in is destroyed on all plains of reality."

"What can I do to help?" Sally asked, hoping there would be something she could do.

"Stop your Aunts from coming after us," Aidan stated quickly. "They can't fight back. If any of us do, Kemp will find us and there is no way we can win."

"I can try, but they never listen to me. The three of them honestly believe that scaring people is their purpose, it keeps them safe and they see your family as a threat," Sally ranted trying to get Aidan to understand.

"Convince them that my family won't do anything, just don't mention the magic," Aidan pleaded. "Please, Sally. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important." Sally nodded in agreement before floating away, hoping to get back to the house in time to stop her Aunts from leaving.

Sally phased back through the wall and found the three of them making a game plan. "I need to tell you guys something," the youngest ghost stated causing the other three to look at her, Donna's eyes filling with anger at her niece's arrival.

"What would that be?" Donna demanded grabbing Sally's arm, while her sisters stood on either side of Donna.

"You don't have to scare the witches. They aren't going to do anything to us," Sally explained, nearly blurting out the part about their inability to use magic.

"I know you want to believe your friend means you no harm, but the three of us know more about witches than you do," Annie spoke gently trying to keep the peace between Donna and Sally. "Go and hide, we are going to handle everything."

"NO!" Sally screamed, "You can't go after them. Please, just listen to me for once. I've been a ghost for a lot longer than you three, I know this life better than you do."

"Why are you protecting them?" Nora demanded. "All of us are in danger and you want to argue about what to do. You're a traitor Sally, now do what Annie told you before I disperse you."

"They are defenseless," Sally stated quietly in defeat stepping back from her family. "Just like Captain Hatch has been after you for years; they have the most powerful witch after them and if they use magic he'll find them."

"Thanks for the tip," Donna laughed before wrapping Sally up in one of their sheets sticking her in a trunk. "Stay put. Let's go ladies." The eldest witch grabbed her sisters and led them towards the witches' cabin.

Meanwhile Bishop and Mitchell were tearing into Aidan, Josh stood off to the side allowing their uncles to discipline his brother. "A ghost, seriously Aidan? Humans are one thing, ghosts and witches do not get along," Mitchell stated while he threw some of his stuff into his trunk.

"You got along with Sally's Aunts!" Aidan argued.

"Only because we were tricked, it was their meat suits that drew us in," Bishop responded.

"Are we leaving now?" Josh questioned unsure if they were going to run or not.

"Pack up favorite nephew," Mitchell answered sarcastically. "We all need to be ready to run if it comes down to it."

Josh nodded going to his room to grab his belongings, when Nora jumped out of his trunk looking like an eye-less skeleton with deep scars on her face. He let out a scream and ran to check on his family, who were all being tormented by similar horrors. Donna chased Bishop through the house, causing the head of the coven to cower and abstain from turning her into a rug. Annie had Mitchell stuck in a chair and Aidan was too terrified to move in the chaos. Donna used her powers to throw the three of them against a wall, causing Josh to lose consciousness while Bishop and Mitchell remained stuck there.

"AIDAN!" Bishop shouted at his nephew. "GO FOR COVER! RUN! We'll be fine."

That is when the three ghosts turned to the child. Their smiles were all a mixture of menacing and creepy. Donna crept closer to Aidan; Nora came from behind while Annie stood a ways off. "Sally is the worst person to confide in, the girl blurts out information when she gets nervous. The fact you can't you use magic makes me want to take you away, hide you where not even your family or my niece could find you. You messed with the wrong family," Donna growled. The Aunts grabbed ahold of Aidan, restraining him and were about to take him away when the littlest witch managed to break away from them.

"You did too!" Aidan shouted back before picking up his wand and chanting a spell at them. He could feel the energy swell around them knowing Kemp was probably on his way to them as they spoke. Sally's Aunts were covered with a thick, stinky, purple slop that clung to them and refused to fall off. The three of them popped out of the house taking the gunk and stench with them. Aidan sat his wand down on the windowsill before going to check on his uncles and his older brother.

When they saw Aidan the three jumped up and down elated and so thrilled at their victory. Each member of his family, hugged him tightly before the youngest witch decided to break the news, "I had to use magic to get rid of them."

The celebration stopped and his family began throwing the remainder of their stuff in their trunks. Bishop gave Aidan a stern look and pointed to the boys' bedroom, motioning for the boy to get his things quickly. Aidan found Sally sitting on his bed waiting for him, the ghost perked up looking at him in shock before getting up. "Aidan, my Aunts are on their way here. They are on a war path, I couldn't stop them," Sally warned.

"They already came. I trusted you and it was a mistake," Aidan shouted at her. "I thought you were my friend." He tried his best to keep the hurt and fear from his voice but failed miserably.

"I am your friend Aidan," Sally responded defeatedly.

Aidan shook his head. "A friend wouldn't have put me and my family at risk. They were right, ghosts and witches can't be friends," he reasoned.

"You don't mean that," Sally cried.

"You don't get it do you? I had to use magic to stop your aunts, Kemp is probably on his way here and if he finds me I'm dead. My spirit won't get the chance to haunt the Earth." Sally opened her mouth to say something and Aidan stopped her. "Just GO! Get out of here before reduce you to nothing more than smoke."

Sally's expression became grim, she nodded and Aidan could swear he could see the color drift off of her like dust making her more transparent and less solid looking. The ghost whooshed out of the room as the witch began searching for his wand.

"Come on Aidan, we need to get out of here now," Bishop commanded stepping into the room and picking up his nephew's trunk.

"No, my wand is gone. I need to find it," Aidan argued trying too continue his search.

Mitchell joined them helping Bishop haul Aidan forward forcing him to come with them. "Your wand has caused nothing but trouble and it won't help you if Kemp kills us all. There is not another option," Mitchell stated.

When Mitchell opened the door for the others, he saw George and Henry checking the cabin across from theirs. He slammed the door and looked at his family knowing the odds of them escaping was slim. Bishop and Mitchell shared a look, the eldest witch nodded before turning to Josh.

"They found us. We aren't making it out of here as a group, if at all. Josh, I want you and Mitchell to go together; they aren't after us just Aidan," Bishop stated, hoping to avoid an argument with his older nephew. "I'll get Aidan out of here, I promise."

Josh shook his head. "We either go as a family or not at all. I'm not leaving my brother and I won't let you go down protecting him, while Mitchell and I run for the hills."

"Just do what your told Josh," Aidan's small voice chimed in. "You'll be safe and I will be okay."

"You don't understand. The only chance we have of beating Kemp is together, even then we are out manned and overpowered," Josh paused taking a deep breath. "I got it." The man zapped them a luggage cart and then changed their clothes, Mitchell and Bishop put their trunks on the cart before Josh picked up Aidan and helped him into a trunk. "Stay quiet and this might work."

The trunk was shut most of the way and Aidan could not see out. Bishop, Mitchell and Josh pushed the cart passed Kemp's minions and managed to get to the main lobby. The three of them were trying to figure out the best way to run when Kemp stepped out from the shadows and walked towards them.

"Are you three lost?" The Elderly witch spoke, feigning kindness while he glared at Bishop. "Let me help you find your way."

"We aren't lost," Mitchell spoke smoothly putting himself between Kemp and his nephews.

"You're missing the littlest one of your clan. Let me help you find him," Kemp growled. The man was about to use magic when Bishop clocked Kemp in the face and distracted him while Josh pulled his little brother out of the trunk.

Once Kemp saw the littlest witch, he attacked the others before grabbing Aidan stiffly by the arm. "So you are what all the fuss is about." He looked Aidan up and down. "I honestly thought being here would help me make sense of this, but honestly you are not much to look at." Josiah Kemp turned to Aidan's family too make sure they were not moving to summon his minions. George and Henry grabbed a flailing Aidan from Kemp each man restraining an arm, while their boss began monologuing. No one moved, all the men listened to Kemp as he spoke into a compact mirror and then began to taunt Bishop and Mitchell recounting how mediocre their magic skills are.

"The shocking part is that you two could have raised the most powerful witch, but I can't let it happen. Please, understand it is nothing personal but this will be the last you see of Aidan. If you three behave, I will allow you to continue to live your pathetic existences," Kemp threatened.

Sally tried to whoosh all the way back home but now she was lucky to make it a few feet. The girl felt weak, it was like she had just died all over again. Contacting normal people would be near impossible at this point but Sally knew she had to try when she saw Danny and Kat taking turns waving Aidan's wand around in their yard.

"He wouldn't give up his wand, especially not to those two. I usually don't scare people and right now I don't know if I can but I need to try," Sally muttered taking tentative steps toward Danny. When the boy noticed, a blur heading towards him, he exclaimed in shock. "Give it up Danny or else!"

"Sally? What the hell are you?" Danny screamed venom leaking into his tone.

"The ghost of Christmas SUCK-IT!" Sally shouted letting her face contort in ways no humans could and her eyes bulging from her head causing both Danny and Kat to jump back dropping Aidan's wand. Sally scooped it up quickly clutching it in her hand before she flew back to her family's cottage as quickly as she could manage.

Donna, Nora and Annie were still recovering from Aidan's attack when Sally stepped through the open window. "I didn't think I would say this, but you look worse than us Slumber Party," Nora laughed slapping Sally roughly on the back.

"What the hell happened to you?" Annie exclaimed.

"I don't have time to explain it right now," Sally wheezed out before doubling over on herself.

"No, you are going to find the time to explain; before you were practically beaming with energy. You looked more solid than the rest of us until now. Start talking sheets," Donna demanded in her usual no nonsense tone.

"NO!" Sally seemed to regain her composure some to argue with her oldest Aunt, "The only reason I am here is to ask for your help. Aidan is in trouble and I can't save him on my own."

"Why would we care after what he did to us?" Donna demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"He's the best friend I have EVER had and I have to do this. If the three of you cared about anyone in your lives, allowing Kemp to come in here and destroy Aidan and his family would be unacceptable. This is something I have to do, if I don't come back to you, I love all of you," Sally stated before she whooshed out the room and headed towards the lobby of the resort hoping to find Aidan there.

What Sally found shocked her, two huge men hold Aidan back as a man, who looked older than all three of her Aunts and they had been haunting their house for almost a millennium. The only advantage the ghost girl had for the moment was the fact she was barely visible even without making herself transparent. There were two things she had to do before fading into dust, scare those men into letting Aidan go and get his wand back into his hand. Sally moved towards the two men holding Aidan and contorted her face to show an open wound over her eye, the other eye being completely blank and using her weakened state as an advantage as it made her skin look pale and veiny.

Sally tried her best to prepare herself to jump at the goons, until Aidan cried out in pain as the two men forced him to stand still. The fear and pain in the room is what drove Sally into action, revealing herself and shrieking as loud as she could manage causing the two goons to jump back releasing Aidan momentarily.

"Sally?" Aidan exclaimed in shock and confusion. Kemp did not miss a beat though, the elderly witch pointed at the specter and Sally instantly froze. He moved her from where she stood in front of George and Henry to facing him.

"The Oracle is never wrong. Let's see this so called "friendly ghost"." Kemp waved at her adjusting her appearance to how she normally looks aside from the sickly skin and corpse-looking appearance. Even though Sally felt like she was being pinned in place by Kemp, the girl still visibly trembled. "Another child, you must have done a number on this one Aidan, the girl is barely hanging onto this plain. I would love to take a shot at your type of destruction, it's painful and slow."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aidan shouted trying to keep Kemp's attention off Sally. He honestly had no idea why Sally came back for him.

"Ghosts are very fickle creatures. The creation of a bond can offer them strength but if that tie is severed it saps the strength out of them and then some. She did not tell you, but Sally has no tie here, no place to haunt so the only thing that keeps the ghost here is her own pathetic will to hang on," Kemp explained staring straight through Sally's soul.

"Just let her go," Aidan pleaded quietly. "You're fight is not with her, it's between me and you."

"She's just another being caught in your orbit, someone that will come after me when you are gone," Kemp stated. "Let me guess how you died," Kemp paused as a blast of energy flowed out of him and gave Sally back her strength and color rapidly, she became the lively person Aidan had known earlier that day but she was still terrified. "A ghost of sickness, dying in your nighty, though your poor little heart quit before you were allowed to rest. The pain in those final moments was immense, you stopped breathing, you were freezing but burning up and when your family found your eyes were glued open." Sally blurred as she shook and it was obvious Kemp was sapping strength from her. "Maybe, I'll keep the young girl for myself; Sally was it? A trophy from this occasion or I could give her to you three. She's weak, a child's soul is good for practicing on."

Josh's head was swimming, not only was his brother in danger but that sick witch not only wanted to toy with a ghost but offered her to them to harm. "No, we don't do that. We won't do that. It's wrong, she's just a child," Josh rambled.

While Josh kept Kemp's attention Sally put all of her focus on Aidan, his wand was still hidden in her pants pocket and the ghost knew she only had one shot to put the wand into Aidan's hand. "I know you're angry with me, but I needed to at least try to help you. This will probably get me sent to purgatory, but it'll be worth it," Sally whispered into Aidan's mind before her hand shot free of Kemp's control and the wand flew out of her pocket and towards her friend.

Unfortunately Kemp could sense what she did and stopped the wand midair grabbing it himself and spinning it in-between his fingers. "Whispering into his mind, what a trick to try for a ghost who's about to re-die. As long as no one else has anything else to add, I would like to get this over with so I can move on with my night." The elderly man waved his hand towards the fireplace and a swirling vortex opened and began shaking the room.

The elderly man gestured for the two men to throw Aidan into the vortex and the child went in flailing wildly as Sally shrieked in horror, somehow managing to break free and jump in after Aidan taking the velvet ropes with her. The ghost was nothing more than mist, held together by sure will but the only important thing to her was saving her friend.

OOOO

Ends with the children in the vortex, but we all know how this ends. The day is saved thanks to the Aunts and Uncles.


End file.
